zerodaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Core Narrative 7
Genre: Action Marketing: Teens and young adults ages between 16- 23 Engagement: this is a short anime movie that they can watch on a movie streaming platform, netflix or hulu The Hero: Rex and samantha Goal: on a mission to save Konstantin Emotional goal: figuring out why samantha is not human. Personal obstacle: samantha doesnt know who she is The villain: TS-2 Supporting cast: Rex, Konstantin''' Logline: out on a mission to find TS-1 Rex and Konstantin get ambushed by small robots and as one of them is captured samantha comes to help help only to find out she’s not who she thought she was.' Rex and Konstantin are traveling through Bangui, Africa, on a mission to find TS-1 when ambushed by hundreds of small robots.The two begin to try to fight them off when they inject Konstantine with a fluid that knocks him out. All of the small robots begin to surround him. Rex sees this and takes the opportunity to get away. Rex begins to follow all the small robots taking Konstantin into a cave in the mountains. '''Konstantin later wakes up in a holding cell confused about their whereabouts, when out of the shadows comes TS-1. Excited Konstantin tells him they have been looking for him but TS-I doesn't comprehend. Samantha soon arrives to Bangui and can’t get in contact with rex or konstantin, worried she sets off looking for them and comes to find all of their stuff and equipment abandoned. 'Samantha continues looking for both Rex and Konstantin when she gets ambushed by the small robots. Surrounded she begins to fight them, as a small robot injects her but she doesn't pass out the way Konstantin did, not noticing the injection she continues to fight when Rex comes in clearing the robots and begins to fight alongside with her. 'Destroying all of the small robots they reunite and Rex explains to her that Konstantin was captured and taken. When they begin to travel to find Konstantin, when they arrive to the cave they sneak in to find Konstantin in a cell with old beat up mickey mouse ears and a T-shirt that read Ford Wonder World. Attempting to wake him up TS-1 comes behind them with a needle and attempts to attack samantha but putting her hand up a needle goes through hand.Rex then attacks TS-1 and removes his arms. Samantha confused at the absence of pain in her hand is in shock. As we look at her hand we see black thick liquid coming out of her. 'TS-1 sees this and recognizes her as one of his own, not human but A.I. Samantha confused asks TS-1 for answers and that's when we find out he is not TS-1, he is TS-2, a copy of TS-1 made in order to throw everyone off so he can escape and build an amusement park. When asking TS-2 why he abducted Konstantin he simply said to take all humans to the park. '''Still confused of what she is, Samantha goes off to find answers in Fukushima, Japan.